Hanging Out
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: Another chilly breeze and both of them sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and Rukia gave him a cheesy grin. "Amazing how we can both just stand in front of something in silence. We don't need words to describe anything, because we both think the same."


Kurosaki Ichigo was walking at a slow pace, his hands in the pocket of his pants. He sighed as he approached the place he had requested her to come, and waited. And waited. And waited. And repented as well. She was a shinigami! She didn't have time for him. What made him think that she'd come? He looked up at the blueish-blackish sky illuminated by the moon, remembering how he had asked her.

.

.

.

She socked him in his arm, and only he noticed that she didn't use any strength. It was a punch that showed him that she was going to miss him. "You won't miss me too much, ne?"

"Ch. I never miss you!"

"Oh, you don't? That's not what I heard from your friends!"

"I dunno what the hell Chad or Inoue or Uryu toldja, but forget about it. I was perfectly fine without you!"

The girl chuckled. "I bet you were." A moment of silence as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Oi!" yelled Abarai Renji, slightly annoyed. "Let's go now!"

"See you soon, Ichigo." She turned around.

Ichigo didn't know what got into him, but he grabbed her shihakusho's sleeve.

The girl turned around, her eyebrows creased together. "Oi?"

"Next week on Sunday. Come to the river that you told me you wanted to go."

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Ah! You idiot! Just come in the night. 'Round seven 'cause I'm busy that day."

"M'kay. Bye, Ichigo." With that the girl left with Renji.

.

.

.

For a week, Ichigo pondered on what the hell he was going to say to her. He took his hands out of his pocket and cracked his knuckles.

"Oi! Ichigo!" He turned and saw Rukia, wearing a blue, medium-lengthed skirt and a purple sweater on top. She ran to him, a wide smile on her face. "Sorry for making you wait."

Ichigo shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like it's cold."

"You're teasing me fool!" She smirked. "But then again, who comes out at night, in the middle of December, wearing a t-shirt?"

"Coming from the person wearing a skirt!" he retorted. The truth was that Yuzu was washing sweaters that day.

"This skirt is actually a perfect size and made of wool. Plus these boots that Inoue gave me cover the rest of my legs. Point for me?"

Ichigo tried thinking of something to say back, and finally sighed. "Point for you."

"Anyways, why did you call me here?" She breathed out as a swift wind passed, causing the water in the river to slightly tremble.

"'Cause you told me you wanted to go here, obviously." He stuffed his hands in his pockets again. Damn, was it cold!

"How do you remember? That was a month after we met."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I passed by it while you were gone, and just recalled that time."

"So you did miss me."

"Dream. On."

Another chilly breeze and both of them sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and Rukia gave him a cheesy grin. "Amazing how we can both just stand in front of something in silence. We don't need words to describe anything, because we both think the same."

Ichigo nodded.

"Hey! What do you call this? Matsumoto said it's called a 'date'."

This caught Ichigo. Was this a date? No! It couldn't be! He just asked his friend out somewhere. "Nope. It's called hanging out."

Rukia nodded her head. "Can you take me wherever I want when we hang out?"

"Ha! No. I bet you're gonna wanna go to that chappy place down the street."

"Naw! Today, I wanna go to places I have not been. I go to the chappy place everytime I come here and buy my supplies."

Something didn't click there. "Using whose money?"

Rukia chuckled. "Ever wonder what happens to your allowance that you leave on top of your drawer?"

His face twisted into a scowl. "That's why I'm always short on cash. Better pay me back."

"Yeah, yeah." She stretched her arms and breathed out as the moon shone brighter. The water reflected the natural satellite perfectly and the snow around them made it seem like a picture any painter would love to paint. "I am going to draw this one day."

"Don't. You'll mess up it's beauty for good."

A slight twitch from her left eye. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Yeah, sure. You know you did."

She bent down and picked up some snow. "Coming from the wielder of an ice zanpakto, this snow is freezing!"

Ichigo nodded and watched as she began packing the mushy stuff into a ball. "What are you doing?"

She stood up with the snow ball and smirked. "Run for your life, Kurosaki!"

FLACK!

Damn! He should've just dodged! The snow hit him in the back of his t-shirt, and now he swore he would freeze. He grabbed a bunch of ice and packed it together. He wouldn't freeze alone, that was for sure!

Rukia already had two rows of snowballs. "How many you have?"

"What makes you think I'll tell?"

FLACK!

Man! She was fast. Ichigo threw two at her and both hit her.

"You're gonna wish that it wouldn't have hit me!"

FLACK! FLACK! Two more snowballs hit Ichigo and he threw three more at Rukia.

They went at each other again. One snowball hit Rukia. Two hit Ichigo. Four hit Rukia. Two more hit Ichigo. They continued until their hands were completely frozen.

As they both sat, Rukia said, "I won."

"If it makes you happy," responded Ichigo, "but we both know who won."

"Me!" she yelped putting both of her hands above her head.

Ichigo shook his head, but the corner of his lips were twitching upwards.

"Oi! Can we got to that cofee place that is five minutes from school?"

"Nope!"

"Why? Is it far from here?"

Sighing, he got some snow, that was by his side, and began packing it into a sphere. "It's pretty close, but every Sunday, Keigo is there."

Rukia nodded her head, understanding why Ichigo didn't want to go. "Okay then! Let's go to your room!"

"Don't you always go there?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but your room is the only place in the World of the Living that I can relax and feel like me!"

"Aren't you relaxed here, though?"

Rukia nodded. "But it's not the same as your room and plus, you look like you'll freeze any moment now."

"Yeah, yeah." He threw the mini snowball on her cheek and got up.

"Hey!" She removed the snow from her cheek.

Ichigo extended his hand to her. "Here."

She stared at his hand. "What do I do with your hand?"

"I'm helping you up, dummy!"

She smirked. "Like I need a fool's help." She stood upwithout his help and skipped ahead.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Most girls would begin blushing and stuttering and either take his hand or run away. Rukia was just unique!

"Coming?"

"Yeah!" He walked at a fast pace so that soon they were side-by-side. "Whatcha do today?"

"Well, Nii-Sama called me to have tea with him."

"Ch. Byakuya and tea."

"Then I went to my division and finished up paperwork."

"Isn't this your day off or something?"

"In Soul Society, we lieutenants, and our captains, almost never have a day off, unless we are severely ill."

"Soul Society desperately needs new rules."

Rukia nodded. "But since I had done lots of paperwork on Saturday, I only had four hours worth of paperwork today."

"Four hours? How much did you do on Saturday?"

"The whole day."

"No wonder Byakuya asked you to come have tea with him. You need a break."

"Ya think?" she inquired, cockily. "I am the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. I should have plenty of work!"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that you're a lieutenant."

"Believe it!" She tilted her head sideways. "You didn't change much in the seventeen months I was away."

"You didn't notice I got taller?"

"Well, I guess."

"Yeah, since you're so short, I bet you didn't."

"Shut up!" she responded, her left eye twitching.

"Whydja cut your hair?"

"Just wanted to. When I was promoted to lieutenant, I wanted to look professional and new. Like start a new phase in life, you could say."

"Ch. You don't look professional or new. You still look like Rukia."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment."

"Aww!"

"Shaddap." They arrived at his house. "Are you ready to be attacked by my dad?"

"Ready!" she chimed and they entered the house.

"ICHIIIII- MY THIRD DAUGHTER!"

Rukia dodged a speeding cannon, which she made out as Kurosaki Isshin.

Yuzu came running downstairs, followed by a bored Karin, who was walking. "Rukia-Nee! How have you been?"

She elegantly bowed. "I've been fine, thank you. How are you, Yuzu-Chan?"

Yuzu and Isshin hugged each other, spitting hearts from their mouths.

Karin nodded in acknowledgment as Rukia slightly bowed to her. "Haven't seen you in a while. You cut your hair."

"Yes, I've been meaning to visit, but I wasn't allowed to."

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go," said Ichigo grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs. "Damn old man!" Once they entered Ichigo's warm room, Rukia went into the closet.

"You kept the sheets here!"

"Yeah," responded Ichigo as he sat on his bed. "Your closet hasn't changed."

"That's excellent. Maybe I'll stop by some nights to sleep. This is the only place I actually sleep right."

"Kuchiki Mansion is not growing onto you?"

"It was supposed to have- I think I'm a little bit used to it, but maids pester me. I have to do this. Gotta do that." She shuddered. "Being a noble isn't a piece of cake."

"Yeah, you seem to emphasize that!" He threw her a blanket. "It's cold."

"Ch. Gotta go soon!" She threw it back to him. "You're the one freezing."

"How come ya gotta go?"

"Kuchiki meeting. Nii-Sama informed me of it before I left."

"Tell Byakuya that those old guys can wait."

Rukia chuckled. "Yeah, I wish. They keep on telling me that I should get engaged."

"Tell 'em to go to hell."

"Literally impossible, since they are in the Soul Society."

"Better not get engaged."For some reason, the idea bothered him.

"Yeah. Nii-Sama is trying to help me fight 'em off, but it won't be long till they win."

"I'll be there to make sure they don't!" That senteance was supposed to stay in his brain, but somehow, it made it past his lips.

"Thanks, Ichigo. I always find myself owing you." She stood up and smirked. "Don't miss me too much!"

Now a smile from Ichigo. He would miss her, but he'd never, ever say that aloud. "Ch. I never miss you."

Their eyes met and they stayed like that for a while.

"Well, I should be going. Those Kuchikis are very impatient." Suddenly she took out a piece of folded paper. "Nii-Sama requested I give you this letter."

"Oh crap! Is it poisoned?" He grabbed the letter, and their fingers touched slightly.

Rukia shook her head. "If Nii-Sama wanted you dead, you'd be planted six feet under the ground already." She let go of the letter and put her hands in her sweater's pockets.

"Nice answer," Ichigo responded sarcastically. "See ya, Rukia."

She walked up to his window. "See ya, Ichigo."

Before she jumped, he grabbed onto her wrist. "Wanna hang out next week?"

A smirk. "Sure, but next week let's go to that Chappy place. My rabbit shaped pencils are almost run out." She jumped and disappeared, leaving Ichigo to slap his face with his hand.

"Chappy of all places," he mumbled as he opened the letter Byakuya had sent him. "I'll take you ice skating again, just not that Chappy place." He began reading the letter:

_**Kurosaki Ichigo,**_

_**The only reason I have tooken the time to write this letter to you is because I wanted to make sure you know the penalty of Rukia being late for the Kuchiki meeting. I will eliminate you, if this occurs and personally see to it that you never become a shinigami. This meeting decides her future. Also, this is the first and last time Rukia will go to your house without a proper reason.**_

_**Kuchiki Byakuya**_

"What the hell does he mean when he says 'her future'?" He gripped the page. "Hate to break it to you, Kuchiki Byakuya, but next week, Rukia and I are hanging out."

* * *

(A/N This one shot is dedicated to Taichichaser2000 for her birthday tomorrow. Hope evryone who reads will leave a review!)


End file.
